At present, a liquid crystal display, as one of mainstream display devices, is widely applied in various electronic products and is a necessary tool in people's work and daily life, since it has advantages such as ultrathin, displayable with a large-sized panel, a low power consumption, non-radiation and a high resolution.
A conventional liquid crystal display panel generally includes an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer. A polarization direction of the upper polarizer is perpendicular to a polarization direction of the lower polarizer. The two polarizers together with liquid crystal molecules control a light to pass through the two polarizers, thereby displaying an image.
However, the application field of conventional liquid crystal display panel is limited since it is difficult to achieve local polarization.